


Caught

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette and Rosalee embrace their recent attraction to each other. But when Nick catches them, what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Juliette pressed Rosalee up against the wall, their lips crashing together. Rosalee felt her core growing wet as Juliette's tongue slid into her mouth. Juliette's hand slid down the Fuchsbau's panties and she began to rub Rosalee's core, which was already wet and sticky. Rosalee let out a low moan, and her hands pulled Juliette's shirt over her head. Rosalee unhooked Juliette's bra, which fell to the floor as they continued to kiss passionately. Rosalee unbuttoned Juliette's pants, and she stepped out of them, standing in nothing but her panties, which clung to her pussy. Juliette stepped out of her panties, pulling her hand out of Rosalee's crotch. She pulled off Rosalee's jacket and shirt, then unhooked her bra. Rosalee stripped the rest of the way, then picked up her friend as they continued to kiss. She carried Juliette to the bedroom, where she dropped her on the bed. Rosalee gently bit the folds of Juliette's pussy, causing the other woman to let out a moan. She gently sucked for a moment, then released her, and licked Juliette's slit. Rosalee began to play with Juliette's breasts as she ate her out. Just before Juliette could orgasm, there was a gasp.  
"Juliette!"  
Rosalee stopped, and Juliette released the handful of her hair that she'd been holding.  
"Nick! What're you doing home so soon?"  
"You're cheating on me? With Rosalee?"  
"Nick...I..."  
There was a noticeable bulge in his pants from watching them.  
"Please forgive me, I just...sometimes I have desires for women...I've never slept with another man, well, except for that business with Sean."  
"How can I forgive cheating on me when you have a choice in the matter?"  
Rosalee woged, and fixed Nick in the gaze of her beautiful eyes.  
"Nick, you should forgive her. It's entirely my fault," she said, trying to help Juliette.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Or what can we do," Rosalee said suggestively.

Nick hesitated, and the two women seized on that opportunity, Juliette pressing her lips to his while Rosalee unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his significant erection. Rosalee took him in her mouth as Juliette began to jerk him off while kissing him. Nick groaned as Rosalee's soft mouth surrounded his cock. She deftly sucked him off and soon he cummed, his seed filling Rosalee's mouth. She pulled her mouth off him with a pop. Juliette broke the kiss and kissed Rosalee again, her tongue sliding into the Fuchsbau's mouth. She put her hand on the silvery fur of the woman's face. Nick hardened again at the sight of Juliette making out with Rosalee. They broke the kiss and Rosalee laid on the bed, Juliette crouched above her. Juliette lowered her pussy onto Rosalee's face as Nick pushed himself inside of Rosalee's velvety cunt.

"Hmmm. You're so tight," Nick groaned as he slammed into Rosalee.

Soon the brutal fucking brought them both to orgasm, Nick shooting his seed into Rosalee's womb as he attempted to pull out and her juices mixed with his seed on his cock. He pulled out the rest of the way, and they switched, so that Rosalee's pussy was on top of Juliette's face and Nick was roughly fucking Juliette's pussy. Soon they all cummed together with a scream.


End file.
